Chapter 2: A Big Day Ahead
(The movie cuts back to Los Angeles.) * Andrew Flintoff: (voiceover) Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior where the Southwest Regional Qualifying Round is underway. (Then, it cuts to flashbacks of several villains falling on the obstacle Andrew is talking about.) * Andrew Flintoff: (voiceover) 6 villains took to the course, but none could find success with no-one even getting past the second obstacle, the Downhill Jump, including Yu-Gi-Oh's own Noah Kaiba, who lost control of the board and couldn't get a good grip on the rope and Akhenaden, a power-hungry dark priest who had his feet slide out from under him and, with it, his chances of completing this course. * Lonas: (voiceover) And, in case you missed this run earlier this year, this one is worth an encore performance. On the Downhill Jump, Dearth Nadir takes a plunge, landing face-first in the water. (Flash to slow-motion replay. Cue the logo.) Ouch! That one had to hurt. And that's why Dearth Nadir's dramatic fall is our Warrior Wipeout of the Night. (The scene skips to Kenat, Rohak, Tezan and Kerud at the train station with their luggage. Suddenly, Rohak sees something strange in the sky above: he sees a figure flying above them. Suddenly, a train whistle is heard. Rohak trips back and in comes Stanley pulling the passenger coaches. Ilan, steps out of the cabin.) * Ilan: Welcome to Union Station. Stanley is the emergency transport for the stranded warrior. My name is Liam Anton, and I will be your conductor for this evening. (to Rohak) What are you doing down there? * Rohak: I fell over. * Ilan: What did you fell over for? * Kerud: He didn't do it on purpose. * Ilan: Well, come on! Let's not wait for the grass to grow. (to Rohak, who was looking at something) What're you looking at? * Rohak: Nothing. * Ilan: Well, come on, then. In. (Rohak goes for his luggage. Kenat, Tezan and Kerud have already gotten theirs.) No, no, no. I'll get this. You four get in. (The four warriors get onto one of the two coaches that Stanley is pulling.) * Stanley: Come on. Move on. Move on. Move on. (The four warriors take a seat. Kerud pulls out something from his suitcase. He holds the microphone, which was attached to the box to his mouth as Ilan knocks on the window next to the cabin. Stanley's driver has burnt enough coal and water for Stanley to depart the station.) * Ilan: Take him away, mate. (Kerud speaks into the microphone, but his voice changes into the Dre Head's from Harry Potter 3.) * Kerud: 'Yeah, take it away, Stanley. It's going to be a bumpy ride. ''(laughs) (Stanley speeds down the railway line as he blows his whistle. The silver steam train chuffs along the track at 30 miles per hour. The coaches start to rattle.) * '''Ilan: What did you say your name was again? * Tezan: I didn't. * Ilan: Whereabouts are you headed? * Kenat: East Hollywood. That's in L.A.. * Ilan: You hear that, Stanley? "East Hollywood. That's in L.A.." * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) East Hollywood. Hey, if you have pea soup... make sure you eat it before it eats you. (laughs) * Kenat: But the heels. Can't they see us? * Ilan: Wrestler heels? They don't see nothing, do they? * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel. (laughs) (Stanley approaches a dinosaur: Stygimoloch.) ''Stanley, Stygimoloch at 12 o'clock! ''(Stanley's driver applies the brakes. Stanley stops, but Kerud falls off his seat. He watches it from the window. The Stygimoloch enters the track and tries to cross it.) * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 3½... 2... 1¾... YES! (The Stygimoloch clears the track as Stanley continues his speedy trek down the line. Kenat sees Tezan reading a superhero comic. One of the pages shows a pink-faced man in a yellow suit.) * Kenat: Who is that? That man? * Rohak: Who is that? Who is... (shows her the page) ''That is Sinestro, that is. Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sinestro. He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in the Phantom Zone for it. * '''Kenat:' How did he escape? * Tezan: Well, that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it. He was a big supporter of.. (whispers) '' You-Know-Who. ''(normal voice) Reckon you've heard of him? * Kenat: Yeah. Him I've heard of. (Stanley approaches its destination , but he is also approaching a sauropod line. A Brachiosaurus and a Diplodocus have stretched their necks from one fence to another to make a low bar.) * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) Stanley, two sauropods at 12 o'clock. They're getting closer, Stanley. Stanley, they're right on top of us! (Stanley's driver blows Stanley's whistle. The sauropods raise their necks, breaking the bar, allowing Stanley to cross under them.) * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) ''Mind your head. ''(laughs) Hey, guys. Guys, why the long faces? (laughs) (The train station in East Hollywood draws near. Stanley approaches it.) * Kerud: (in Dre Head voice) ''Yeah, yeah. Nearly there. Nearly there. ''(Kerud places his device back into his suitcase as Stanley's driver slams on the brakes again. Kerud once again falls off his seat as Stanley stops in front of the train station. The four warriors exit Stanley.) * Ilan: ' East Hollywood. * '''Kerud: '''Next stop, Oklahoma City. * 'Lamil: ''(arrives) ''Ah, Mystery Inc.. At last. Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes